


In Which Micah Gets a New Name

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah





	In Which Micah Gets a New Name

Calibos sits across from the other Bastet waiting expectantly as she considers. “Blood on Whiskers, are you prepared?” 

“We will find out.” 

“They mentioned you had a wit about you. Go learn something no one you have met before knows. Come back here and show me. Tease a secret out of someone without them ever knowing your face.”

Even in his homid form, it was apparent his interest was peaked as he nods and rises.

“Remember, don’t get caught.”

\-- 

It tooks weeks of looking. All the garou he had spied on had the same tricks. Two had spotted him and a third came close. A dark shape steal out of the caern he was watching. 

{Now where are you off to, metis?} 

He follows him from branch to branch lightly tracking the unfortunate creature’s difficult gait. 

\-- 

The metis has been repeating the summoning for a spirit for the last hour. 

{You are saying it too fast. The spirits don’t grade for speed. Has anyone ever taught you to project?} 

\-- 

Night falls and the metis is tired. Incorrect incantation or not, heartbreak and exhaustion are taking their toll and they curl up to rest. 

“Just for a few minutes.”

Calibos waits and watches, padding down lightly to where the book lays open. He scans it and rearranges the offering, murmuring the words to himself. {Ah, I see.} 

The garou slumbers on and he shrugs. 

“I offer you a challenge and a riddle, gaffling of the shadow. Come retrieve this without being caught and I will ask you no questions. If you are caught, you will bring me secrets.”

The stones and feathers from the offering gleam as the spirit nears and he shifts back to his feline form. The crow spirit pauses at the sleeping metis and the pile of chiminage. 

“Sleeping thru the question, rude.”

The crow springs the trap concealed under the stones easily and picks thru the pile at her leisure, selecting what bits they desire. 

Apparently even spirit crows can lose feathers when tackled by even a small Bastet. They roll thru the pile and Calibos sits up with the spirit between his paws. 

“Cheat, cccccccheeaaatttt.” The crow stares indignantly at the cat. Her head twisted almost upside down. “Fine, how many secrets do you need?” The Bastet laughs softly and shifts to the near human form, purring sweetly. “All of them, my feathered friend. I need all the secrets.”

Taking a feather as the page dictated, he releases the spirit. “Clever cat, catching what you shouldn’t be able to grasp.” The crow gathers it’s prizes and Calibos rips the ritual page from the book. 

The metis would be angry and the pack would figure out there had been an intruder but both the crow and its new master would be long gone by then. 

\--- 

Amused laughter rings out as Blood on Whisker’s describes the events to his mentor and brings forth the rumpled page and the crow spirit. 

“Did you mention that you got turned around in the cave and had to wander until daybreak?”

“Wanders in the Dark, you have completed your challenge.”


End file.
